The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Doporcuprasp’.
The new Portulaca plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright to spreading Portulaca plants with numerous large attractive flowers.
The new Portulaca plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2015 of a proprietary selection of Portulaca oleracea identified as code number RR-0058, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Portulaca oleracea identified as code number RR-0065, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Portulaca plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2017.
Asexual reproduction of the new Portulaca plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2017, has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.